Plant architecture is central to yield, for example in orchestrating the green revolution through reducing plant height [Peng, J. et al., Nature, 1999. 400(6741): p. 256-611]. Similarly, inflorescence morphology is a major yield factor in many crops, and is determined by the activities of shoot meristems. Variations in branching patterns lead to diversity in architectures, and have been studied at the genetic, physiological and molecular levels [Sussex, I. M. and Kerk, N. M., Curr Opin Plant Biol, 2001. 4(1): p. 33-7; Ward, S. P. and Leyser, O., Curr Opin Plant Biol, 2004. 7(1): p. 73-8].